Marvel Versus Capcom 4
Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be a three-character tag team fighting game. It is the sixth proposed entry in the Marvel Versus Capcom series. The game should be the apex of an original fighting game system that the Marvel vs. Capcom crossover inspired. Many great characters that best deserved to be in Marvel Versus Capcom 3 were not allowed in, Marvel Versus Capcom 4 should be designed to have a character roster good enough for the game to be the last game in the series in case Capcom never produces a sequel. With Marvel comic style books generating Hollywood's most profitable movies and Capcom being in dire financial straits, I propose a Marvel Versus Capcom entry in which only the essential Marvel characters are included. Fortunately Capcom has taken cost cutting measures and is in a much better financial state to produce a new game. The game has a demo made in MUGEN, however it has been cited as hastily put together and lacking in detail as well as having gameplay vary from character to character. https://mega.nz/#!5QARzACT!YvLLYCVAXiKurHYdM4fbfKg5K7UvCwaouOIZKK6YQlw The game also has a Fund Anything campaign, which has also been criticized by the Mugen community for being a seemingly attempted moneygrab. http://fundanything.com/en/campaigns/marvel-versus-capcom-4 Capcom's Mockup images http://www.kmarkowski.com/#/marvel-vs-capcom-4/ Game Rant's character suggestions http://gamerant.com/marvel-vs-capcom-4-characters-cj-117131/ Screw Attack's character suggestions http://www.screwattack.com/news/12-new-marvel-characters-marvel-vs-capcom-4-and-3-should-return Heavy's character suggestions http://heavy.com/games/2013/05/marvel-vs-capcom-4-our-top-20-character-wishlist-fighting-games/ Characters Capcom *Ruby Heart *Viewtiful Joe *Dante *Vergil *Trish *Batsu Ichimonji - Burning Batsu - Vatsu *Kyosuke Kagami *Ran Hibiki *Hayato Nekketsu *Tiffany Lords *Boman Delgado *Akira Kazama - Powered Akira *Yurika Kirishima *Zaki *Edge *Gan Isurugi *Daigo Kazama - Wild Daigo *Natsu Ayuhara *Kyoko Minazuki *Kurow Kirishima *Raizo Imawano *Hyo Imawano * Sakura Kasugano - Sunburned Sakura * Ryu - Ken Style - Evil Ryu * Gouki - Mecha Gouki * Chun Li - Shadow Lady * Charlie Nash - Shadow * Zangief - Mecha Zangief - Evil Zangief * Morrigan Aensland - Lillith mode - Lillith * 12 * Ace * Vega * Seth * Rock Man - Rock Man X - Rock Volnutt * Roll * Zero * Albert Wesker * Jin Saotome - Dark Jin * Ryuichi Naruhodo * Karuma Mei Marvel *Spider-Man *Rogue *Hope Sommers *Protege *Deadpool *Echo *Finesse *Task Master *Venom - Hyper Venom *Mystique *Carnage * Super Skrull Stages ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' *Blue Area of the Moon Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Fighting Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PC Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2015 video games Category:2015 Category:Marvel vs capcom 4 Category:Windows Games Category:VG Ideas Category:Game Ideas Category:Game ideas Category:Marvel vs Capcom Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Fighting Game Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Crossove Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Xbox One games Category:XBOX ONE Games Category:XBOX One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Playstation 4 games Category:Playstation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS4 games Category:Ps4 Category:Ps4 games Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS3 Category:Ps3 Category:PS3 games Category:Ps3 games Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox 360 games Category:XBOX 360 games Category:X-Box 360 Category:PC games Category:PC Category:Windows Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Windows games Category:Wii U games Category:Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:3DS games Category:Nintendo 3DS Category:3DS Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:3DS Games